Armageddon ~ Ragnarok: Chapter Two
Fine splinters of wood had shattered and broken, spraying inwards on the people having dinner as the door had burst out, slamming into an idle John Mitch. Sterling rushed to his side and made sure he was okay. Stonemeadow was under attack by a Brutal God. Years ago Gods from ancient myths and legends had descended unto the world, saying that they needed to feel more connected with their creations. Each of them made a domain which was called a "Dungeon". As they descended, magic descended with them. Magic was the only thing that came with the Gods. Some had cruel desires and severe punishment for the mortals who so horribly wronged their Earth, and so monsters were created as a balance. These Gods were known as the Brutal Gods whom spread out disaster and calamity wherever they went. Stonemeadow was an ideal place to set up a Dungeon, because it was surrounded by mountains, forest and had a cape for easy travel. Monsters invaded the café as it had started to burn away to nothing but ash and a shard of memories. Behind them was a very short young girl, whom appeared to be the Brutal God whom led them, as she wasn't a familiar face from in town. "Finally, a place to rest..." she tiredly sighed. The monsters were all entities of black flames, materialized and ready to strike each of the young people in the small vicinity. Ace quickly attempted to swung his sword at one of them, but it was hit and faded away to nothing. He was now defenseless and the weakest in the group, unable to do anything else. "Time to kill you pesky humans..." "Not without a fight!" urged Sterling, gaining a very happy demeanor, a smile on her face with a singsong tone as she uttered the following words; "I'll kill you before you can even think about touching my friends." Suddenly, gravity had weighed down massively on the flames, but that was no good. It only ended up causing the floor to burn beneath their feet. "Mel, I'm scared..." Ace mumbled, hiding behind his sister whom was shorter than he was. His mother grabbed his arm and his sister comforted him as she suddenly remembered what she had been recently studying. Water Magic is just like Command, she thought. All I have to do is input a series of commands for water to put out this fire, so, she continued as water began to gather around one of the stones she input in her weapon of choice, her slingshot. Gather water, have a high pressure and on impact... continuing in thought, she jumped and released the bullet, water pouring onto the flames and putting them out. "Thanks for the opening, Mel-mel!" cheered Sterling as she then swung her hammer and struck the small goddess in the side, knocking her onto the ground. "You'll pay for that," the goddess angrily replied. She threw forward her hand and suddenly a large beam of fire attempted to strike Sterling, but it appeared to have no effect. Sterling panicked and ran away before she could be questioned by her friends. "Leave this to me!" John Mitch smiled as he then threw his axe at the Brutal Goddess. She had moved faster than believed possible and appeared behind him. He stabbed with his spear, but she moved again right behind him and he repeated. This continued until suddenly he spun to realize she was above him. She landed on top of him and knocked him out cold. Flames swarmed around the three remaining, Jane, Ace and Melanie. Soon enough the flames would near in on them and kill them. It was too late for them, they thought, until suddenly. "Stop!" cried Jane. "Take me instead, but leave my children alone!" "Alright." smiled the Brutal Goddess cruelly, as suddenly their loving mother had been coated in the black flames of hatred and despise of the Goddess. This was no divine Goddess. This was a spiteful bitch. "Mother!" cried her two children. "Remember," she spoke with her final words. "Mommy loves you." The two fell onto the ground and burst into tears, feeling no comfort or warmth left in this world, which was ironic due to the presence of a fire Goddess. The only family they had left, was dead. Their very own caring mother had died. The alabaster orbs that were her eyes, had been closed and sealed off like a tomb. "Shut up," sighed the Goddess. "In fact, I'll just send you away myself." And with her words the four were teleported to a whole new route, to a whole new town, to a whole knew beginning. Category:Original Story Category:Page made by Monet Category:Armageddon ~ Ragnarok Category:Fanfiction